


Entrapment.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Based on the episode: Involvement...Scene addition/alteration. Bodie is visiting Doyle in his apartment.A moment of madness?...Maybe not!...





	Entrapment.

Quote:...

Bodie says. "Ahhh you look absolutely ravishing mate!"

Doyle replies. "Ehh...Why don't you help yourself to a drink."  
...................................................................................................  
Un-Quote:...

"I didn't come here for a drink sunshine!"

"What then?"

"I came over for an angel-fish supper!"

"What the.......!"

"So Ray, I'm not letting you off my hook I'm hauling you in, and I don't intend to leave here still feeling hungry for more, I'm ravenous mate! so you needn't stand there gob-smacked with your mouth wide open like a fish out of water, you KNEW this was 'bobbing about on the horizon', so come 'ere and let me really get my hooks into you! I need more than just a quick bite mate."

Bodie immediately pulled Doyle over to the sofa and thrust himself onto those delicious looking lips, moaning with urgent desire and passion, whilst his hands devoured Doyle's whole body in the process.

Doyle gave up his struggle all too easily, as he knew he was in denial about his feelings for Bodie for so long.

They both made a surprisingly satisfying meal of each other, continuing to fill-up the others emptiness. Neither making any attempt to leave any left-overs for anyone else that night, or any night ever again. 

To these two ladies-men, it would now seem like the ladies had now become a thing of the past. A catch to be well and truly, thrown back!

The End.


End file.
